Punk Love!
by seijuu
Summary: Naruto ya esta en 2do año en la secundaria alta y sus últimos días de vacaciones son arruinados cuando conoce a alguien desagradable! Un tal Tuchija Suske!
1. Pump it up!

**Punk love**

**Resumen**: Naruto comenzará 2do año en la secundaria alta y disfruta de sus últimos días de vacaciones cuando conoce a alguien desagradable!! Un tal Tuchija Suske!!

**Capitulo 1**:

Pump it up!

Eran aproximadamente las 3 o 4 de la tarde, tres chicos jugaban videojuegos el penúltimo día de vacaciones, uno rubio con pinta de gamberro se preocupaba solamente por dar brincos sobre la plataforma de un juego de coordinación y destreza en el que la música resonaba cada vez mas veloz, otro de cabello castaño y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, insistía en tratar con indiferencia al jugo de tetriz que acababa de perder, al tercero tercero se lo podía escuchar gritar eufóricamente desde fuera del local, era la décimo tercera carrera que ganaba subido al controlador en forma de moto del juego de carreras.

-Córrete.

Se hizo el silencio en la tienda, Naruto se frenó de golpe sobre la plataforma, dejando correr el juego y perdiendo así su puntuación.

-Se supone que eso es una orden-Escupió Naruto en el rostro del intrometido.

-Llevas una hora ahí arriba, hay gente en el mundo aparte de ti que quieren usar eso!

-Quien te crees que eres? Este juego se puede jugar de a dos! Porque no usas la segunda plataforma y te clamas!?

-Y por qué iba a querer jugar yo con un punk como vos?-Dijo el extraño ignorando el rostro de Naruto y mirando la pantalla del juego que dejaba ver un cartel que decía "puntuación: F"-Y que te hace pensar que tengo el mismo nivel que vos en esto?

- Idiota! Has interferido a la mitad y he dejado el juego, que querías que sacar una "A" o una "S"??

-Tu elegiste dejar de jugar y prestarme atención, no es culpa mia.

-Quieres que te pegue, no?

-No, quiero que te corras, ya lo había dicho, no?- esta vez no ignoraba a Naruto, lo miraba firmemente con sus puños apretados.

Naruto se paro frente a su "molestia" cruzado de brazos y con las piernas abiertas mas de lo normal. Frunció los labios como si fuera a escupir pero en vez de saliva, lo que salió de sus labios fueron palabras- Fuck you -Lo dijo tan calmado y con tanta normalidad que no parecía un insulto.

-Por qué no vas y le dices eso a tu abuela?!-El puño de el adversario de Naruto ya se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la cara de este cuando una voz suave y seca resonó en el lugar:

-Sasuke.-Todo se detuvo al oírse ese sonido en el viento y pareció retumbar en los oídos de todos.

-Itachi-nii... qué haces aquí?- Sasuke se giró para mirar a su hermano.

-Pasé a buscarte por la academia y me dijeron que habías salido antes y que te habías olvidado tu abrigo así que pensé en traértelo...

En ese momento Naruto aprovecho la distracción de Sasuke para saltarle sobre la espalda, agarrándonse de él como un mono, Sasuke pegó un grito cuando Naruto comenzó a morderle el hombro.

-...Y como siempre vienes a aquí...-continuo Itachi mientras el pequeño "mono" rubio atacaba a su "hermanito"- Sasuke, te ayudo?-Preguntó sin saber que hacer...

-No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control!-Dijo al tiempo que hacia movimientos inútiles para alcanzar a Naruto que permanecía aferrado a su espalda.

-Seguro? estas sangrando...-Inseguro.

-Itachi!- El compañero de universidad de Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, lo llamaba desde la puerta.

-L-O T-E-N-G-O B-A-J-O C-O-N-T-R-O-L!! - Grito Sasuke a su nii-san- Puedes irte...- Esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro ya que Naruto había empezado a apretarle el cuello.

-Ven aquí, son cosas de niños- Dijo Kisame al tiempo que agarraba a Itachi del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del lugar.

-Dejo tu campera acá!- Lanzo la campera de su hermano sobre uno de los juegos al tiempo que era arrastrado fuera de la vista de todos- Nos vemos en casa!

-No se puede estar contigo, siempre estas detrás de tu hermano...-Se escucho decir a Kisame ya fuera de la vista de todos, alejándose.

Shikamaru, quien había comenzado a ignorar verdaderamente al juego de tetriz se paró para separar a Naruto y Sasuke-Paren! Kiba, ayúdame!!

Kiba se quejo un poco, pero tubo que abandonar su record en carreras y ayudar a Shikamaru.

Aproximadamente después de unos quince minutos de forcejeo, lograron separar a Sasuke y Naruto, que jadeando, aun seguían insultándose el uno al otro.

Una vez calmados Sasuke se acomodó la camisa y le pregunto a Naruto cual era su nombre con una cara de increíble superioridad y engreimiento.

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, grábatelo!- lo miro con mala cara como si fuera a golpearlo.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y espero no tener que "grabarme" tu nombre ni volverte a ver, punk.- Su arrogancia no tenia limites.

Se giró y agarro su abrigo. Naruto se sentó sobre la plataforma del pump it up, apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en su pecho mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su propio cabello, suspiro y dijo, bajo pero clara y audiblemente: - Fuck you.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños pero fingió indeferencia.

-Adios, espero que te muerda la cabeza un caballo- Dijo Naruto mirando entre sus brazos a la silueta de Sasuke.

-Naruto!- Se quejo Kiba

-Que problemático...- Susurro Shikamaru con desdén.

Sasuke se marcho sin decir ni una palabra, con un poco de sangre en su camisa y un pensamiento en la cabeza: - "espero que te muerda la cabeza un caballo" se supone que eso es un insulto?

Fin de:

Punk love/Capítulo 1

Pump it up!


	2. Infantil

Punk love

**Punk love!**

**Capitulo 2**:

Infantil.

Entró al aula un grupo de alumnos que habían estado en 1ro B, pero por la cantidad de repitentes y desertores, 1ro A y 1ro B, pasaron a formar 2do A solamente. Entre los alumnos que entraban se encontraba Sasuke, que tranquilamente esperaba ser ubicado en el aula hasta que escucho un grito que venia del fondo del aula: - ¡Tuchija Suske!

Naruto se encontraba parado y señalándolo con el dedo desde el fondo del aula.

-Es Uchiha Sasuke pedazo de idiota!

Naruto comenzó a saltar de mesa en mesa y cuando llego al frente del aula salto sobre Sasuke como quien encuentra un billete de 100 dólares en el suelo.

-Maldito mono amarillo!- Se le escucho decir a Sasuke al tiempo que era envestido brutalmente por Naruto.

-Sasuke!- Todo se detuvo al oírse una voz suave y seca que resonó en el aula y pareció retumbar en los oídos de todos.

-Itachi-nii... Pero qué...?- Sasuke miró a su hermano que estaba en el umbral del aula con una bolsa en la mano.

-Olvidaste el almuerzo en casa y yo salía para la universidad cuando lo note, así que como no te vi desayunar pensé que estarías mal sin el...

- Deja lo en la mesa y andate.-Dijo Sasuke mientras trataba de agarrar el cuello de Naruto que estaba sobre él golpeándolo.

-Esta bien...- Apoyo la bolsa sobre la mesa- Nos vemos en casa.-y se marcho porque sabia que por mas que quisiera ayudarlo su hermano no quería.

-Así que ya sabemos quienes repetirán 2do año!!- Se escucho la voz de un adulto que se acercaba a la masa de gente reunida viendo como un mono amarillo y un "Suske" se golpeaban...

- Iruka-sensei – dijo Naruto separándose de golpe de Sasuke.

-Sentate y no molestes en todo el día, si?- Iruka-sensei había hecho que Naruto estudiara mas que el resto el año anterior por ser un problemático.

Naruto obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba sentado al fondo bien callado y quieto.

-Bueno, voy a proseguir a ordenar la forma en que se sentaran este año, no va a haber preferencias así que no quiero a nadie suplicando en el escritorio, si?

Iruka sensei comenzó a ordenarlos, ponía a alguien de un curso con una apellido que empezara con "A" con alguien del otro curso con apellido que empezara con la misma letra.

Al cabo de 30 minutos sin saber por qué, Naruto **U**zumaki estaba sentado con Sasuke **U**chiha...

-Sabes que te odio, verdad?-Dijo Naruto sudando por la presión.

-Uh?- Sasuke no le respondió porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo ventajosa que era su situación.

-Mono amarillo- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Suske...

-Es SA-SU-KE!

-Creo que todos ya sabemos tu nombre...-Dijo Iruka desde el frente.

-Lo...lo siento!- tartamudeo.

-Naruto y Sasuke vayan a buscar a la biblioteca un cuadernillo de actividades para cada uno, y saquen 10 libros de actividades, de 5 editoriales distintas, 2 de cada una, si?- Iruka-sensei se sonrió cálidamente.

Naruto se paró de golpe y arrastro a Sasuke fuera del salón a la velocidad de la luz.

-Qué te pasa?-Sasuke se separo de Naruto que aun lo arrastraba (esta vez a la biblioteca).

-Es peor cuando sonríe...-Dijo Naruto pálido- Desde que es amigo de Kakashi-sensei se volvió así.

-Para ti si que la escuela es un calvario...

Le pidieron a la bibliotecaria lo que Iruka-sensei les encargó.

-Otra vez con tareas suplementarias, Naruto-kun?

-Si, pero no soy el único- sonrió y miro a Sasuke pícaramente.

Sasuke se sintió caer en un pozo negro, no se había dado cuenta de eso!

-Por qué yo tendría que hacer algo así!? – No quería aceptar eso...

-"Saquen 10 libros de actividades, de 5 editoriales distintas, 2 de cada una" enserio no entendiste a que se refería?

Sasuke seguía cayendo en el pozo negro y se preguntaba cuando llegaría al fondo...

-Estem... Shizune-sensei, tiene algún libro de cuentos infantiles?- Naruto se sonrojo.

-Tengo un par nuevos, como el año pasado le llevaste todos como bibliotecaria no podía estar en falta contigo, además de que los traes siempre en fecha!- La bibliotecaria sonrió encantada.

-Donde están? – Susurro avergonzado Naruto.

-En la ultima estantería en la fila de abajo del lado de la pared.

-Gracias!- Dijo Naruto y se alejo entre las estanterías.

-Cuentos infantiles?-Dijo Sasuke en tono divertido- Lee esos li...

Shizune lo interrumpió- Se lleva uno cada semana, son para su hermano menor, se los lee él mismo.

Sasuke se sorprendió- No parece ese tipo de persona...

-Pues lo es, no hay remedio- Se sonrió al ver volver a Naruto entre las estanterías del fondo- Lo mas lindo es que se sonroja cada vez que viene a pedirlos o devolverlos.

-uh... – Sasuke se quedo callado sin decir nada al respecto.

Se alejaron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al aula, Naruto miro de soslayo a Sasuke y se quedo callado mirando el libro de cuentos. Sasuke vio la mirada que Naruto le había arrojado, esta decía "por favor no te burles de mi". Se sonrió y dijo en vos alta:

-Sabes, puedo acostumbrarte a decirte "mono amarillo".

-Y yo puedo acostumbrarme a decirte "Suske"...-Dijo riendo.

-Ni se te ocurra pedazo de infeliz!

Llegaron al aula y pusieron los libros sobre la mesa.

-Naruto repártelos, Sasuke, de estos son 5 para ti y 5 para Naruto, llévatelos- Dijo Iruka-sensei señalando los 10 libros y dándole los cuadernillos a Naruto.

Sasuke no encontraba el fondo de "su" pozo negro...

Una vez terminaron se sentaron e Iruka-sensei se puso de pie frente al pisaron y comenzó a escribir con letra grande y clara "Uchiha – Delegado Uzumaki – Subdelegado".

Simplemente se resigo a no encontrar el fondo de su pozo...

-No se supone que hay que votar eso?- Preguntó Naruto indignado.

-Votamos mientras no estaban- Una mentira obvia... pero, quien quiere mas tare extra?

Fin de:

Punk love!/Capítulo 2

Infantil!


	3. Hermanos

Punk love

**Punk love!**

**Capitulo 3**:

Hermanos.

Se le podría decir "pacto" al hecho de no comunicarse con el compañero de banco durante las horas de clase... con Iruka-sensei como titular de la clase era imposible pelearse incluso en horas que le eran ajenas. Era considerado una hazaña concluir las tareas de a dos que le encantaba dar a Kakashi-sensei...

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke salieron del aula aliviados ya terminada la ultima hora.

-Al fin puedo insultarte...

-Tanto te importo?- Dijo Naruto provocando a su "enemigo".

-Eso quisieras-Miró con desdén al rubio.

-Ni en un millón de años, Suske.- Rió alegremente mientras salían del establecimiento.

-Bueno, mi hermano me espera en la estación de autobús, nos vemos mañana.- Sasuke comenzó a apurar el paso.

-Nos vemos mañana, a que lo esperaras con ansias!-Dijo Naruto dramatizando el saludo con la mano.

-Idiota...-Se detuvo- Te golpeare mañana por esto!-y volvió a correr apurado.

-OH! Se me hace tarde, va a cerrar el supermercado!- Y sin mas el rubio corrió en dirección contraria a la que había seguido Sasuke.

--

-NII-SAN, NII-SAN!

Un pequeño niño tiraba de los pantalones de Naruto mientras este, parado frente a la cocina, preparaba un guisado.

-Que pasa otouto?

-Cuando vamos a comer?

-Cuando llegue papá.

-Y cuando va a llagar?

-A las ocho, igual que ayer, y antes de ayer, y antes de antes de ayer, y todas las veces que trabaja.

-Pero yo tengo hambre ahora- Sollozaba caprichoso el niño.

-Vamos, Jira-chan, solo es media hora más...

-Pero Jira-chan tiene hambre ahora!-Dijo el niño haciendo pucheros.

-Mira, te daré solo dos galletitas dulces- Dijo abriendo la alacena- Pero no me pidas más porque después no comes la comida.

-Gracias nii-chan!!-Dijo Jira-chan mientras tomaba las galletitas y se marchaba de la cocina.

-Por dios, a veces pienso que solo intenta sacarme provecho- Sonrió mientras revolvía la comida- Jira-chan, a donde vas!?

-A mi cuarto a jugar-dijo masticando.

- Ah...ningún progreso...-dijo rascándose la cabeza- Qué te ha dicho tu nii-san los últimos dos meses?

-Naruto-niichan?

-Tienes otro?

-No...

-Desde hace dos meses que te digo todos los días que si ves que preparo la cena deberías por lo menos poner los platos, cubiertos y vasos en la mesa...

-Es verdad, dices que Jira-chan ya puede hacer esas cosas...

-Por eso mudé todos la bajilla a la parte baja de la mesada...-Recuerda dolorosamente...

-Ya estoy en casa!!-Se escucho decir desde la puerta de entrada.

-Otosan!!- El pequeño Jira-chan corrió a prenderse del cuello de su padre.

-Como te fue hoy? Viniste antes, no?- Naruto miró el reloj de la cocina para confirmar.

-Me trajeron a casa- sonrió – Fue un nuevo amigo que hice hace poco, es un superior.

-Que bueno, invítalo a cenar algún día- Naruto observó a su hermano en brazos de su padre- Pongo la mesa y comemos- Dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

--

La mañana resplandecía fuertemente sobre la ciudad.

-Qué hacen, a donde van?

De camino a la escuela Naruto se encontró con Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke a mitad del camino.

-Vamos a jugar video juegos-Respondió Kiba- vienes?

Naruto miró con desdén a Sasuke-mmm... bueno, esta bien de todas formas ya estaba llegando tarde..

-Siempre llegas tarde- dijo Sasuke burlándose.

-Me esperas mucho?- Retrucó Naruto.

-Insistes tanto en burlarte de mi haciéndome quedar como que yo gustara de ti que realmente voy a creer que estas coqueteando- Le espetó Sasuke a modo de insulto.

-Idiota- Respondió sin darle mucha vuelta a la cosa- Voy con ustedes pero me vuelvo a las doce.

-Siempre te vas a las doce... es tan aburrido!- se quejó Kiba- Hasta los días de clase sales corriendo apenas toca la campana, qué eres, Cenicienta?

-Tonto, cuantas veces debo decirte que lo hace por su hermano?- Dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que le daba un codazo a Kiba- eres tan molesto...

-Tengo que ir a buscarlo al preescolar y hacerle el almuerzo, y también cuidarlo hasta la noche...

-Y te dice mamá?- Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

-...No...-Naruto se quedo pasmado- él... él me dice hermano...-se apresuro a sonreír y no respondió a la agresión de Sasuke solo se quedó callado y sonriendo.

De pronto Sasuke se vio como "el malo de la película" más allá de las miradas de Shikamaru y Kiba que decían "Idiota, no hables de eso!!" – Vamos a quedarnos hasta pasadas las cinco, puedes volver con tu hermano a la tarde si quieres...

-No, Jira-chan va a molestarles, no creo que les agrade un niño de preescolar...

-Tráelo, no va a molestar!- Dijo Kiba.

-Es verdad mientras no haya que cambiarlo o algo de eso...seria molesto-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Tiene cinco años! No va a hacerse encima!- Dijo Naruto ante el absurdo comentario de su amigo.

-Lo vas a traer entonces?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Esta bien, después del almuerzo lo voy a traer!- Dijo Naruto muy feliz.

Sasuke lo observo y se sintió aliviado, había herido a muchas personas con sus palabras, pero no sabia por qué se sentía tan culpable cuando vio el rostro triste y sonriente de Naruto.

Fin de:

Punk love!/Capítulo 3

Hermanos.


	4. Responsabilidad

Punk love

**Punk love!**

**Capitulo 4**:

Responsabilidad.

Incluso había bañado al niño en un tiempo record, ya seco y vestido, Jira-chan se distraía extremadamente fácil, lo que hacia que Naruto se irritara constantemente. Una vez logró salir de la casa con el niño a cuestas comenzaba a pensar que era mala idea, y que debió quedarse en su casa...

-Naruto-nii a donde vamos?

-Al salón de video juegos...

-Pero Naruto-nii dice que ese es un mal lugar para Jira-chan!

-Pero como te llevo yo no va a pasar nada- Le sonrió a su hermano.

Jira-chan daba brincos, alegre, y cantaba canciones de preescolar, en eso se intentó soltar de la mano de su hermano.

-Jira-chan!- Le retó Naruto.

-Es que es aburrido así!- Reprocho el pequeño haciendo pucheros.

-Caminar por la calle no tiene que ser divertido!- El gesto severo de la cara de su hermano hizo que Jira-chan comenzara a sollozar.

-No empieces... – No podía evitar sentir culpa viéndolo llorar, pero si lo consentía en todo lo malcriaría y cuando Jira-chan fuera grande se sentiría avergonzado...

-No hagas llorar así al niño!-Sasuke salió de la tienda por la que justamente estaban pasando, lo siguió Kiba con dos paquetes grandes de papas fritas. Sasuke le acarició la cabeza a Jira-chan revolviendo el cabello del niño:- Tu hermano te trata mal, es malo?

El niño no respondió, sólo miro el rostro del extraño.

-Quieres?- Sasuke se saco un chupetín que llevaba la boca y se lo ofreció al niño.

-No!-Naruto intervino, severo, el ofrecimiento- Como le vas a dar algo que ya estabas comiendo?

-No tengo nada que pueda contagiarle...-Respondió Sasuke sorprendido ante el inmensurable enojo del rubio.

-No puedes saberlo- Se enojó y se puso delante de Jira-chan, separándolo de Sasuke.

-Esta bien, no te pongas así...

-Cálmense- se escuchó decir a Shikamaru al tiempo que salía de la tienda-Naruto, nadie lastimará a tu cachorro, Sasuke, si Naruto se altera por algo que le digas o hagas a su hermano, no se lo discutas... son tan molestos...- Se rascó la cabeza y acomodó la bolsa llena de golosinas en su brazo- Y Kiba.. no digas nada estúpido...

-Pero si no he dicho nada!

-Es por si acaso...

Callados se dirigieron al salón de juego, Naruto daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se echaría a correr para huir del lugar. Jira-chan, se sentía apenado, pues él si quería la golosina... Sasuke se preguntaba por qué se sentía culpable si no había hecho nada malo, Shikamaru comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor irse a dormir a su casa y por ultimo, Kiba, se preguntaba cuando había dicho algo estúpido como para que su amigo tomara como precaución advertirle eso.

Recién entraron y Naruto se puso frente a su hermano- A qué quieres jugar Jira-chan?

-No lo sé Naruto-nii...- Jira-chan miró a su hermano y miró a su alrededor-Hay muchos juegos, Jira-chan no sabe...

--

Ya pasada una hora Naruto solo se había dedicado a hacerle probar los juegos a su hermano y no le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno de sus amigo.

-Cuando piensa venir a jugar??- Preguntó irritado Sasuke- Se piensa pasar toda la tarde jugando con su hermanito?

-Sasuke... seria mejor que no te metas en ese tema...- Shikamaru no sabia como explicarse- él es muy sobre protector con su hermano.

-Sí, eso es porque, después de la muerte de su madre tuvo que encargarse de la casa solo.-Intervino Kiba resuelto.

-Pues.. sí, fue así- Sentenció Shikamaru mirando a Kiba, desaprobando lo natural que fue al decir algo tan delicado.

Sasuke se sorprendió, no se lo hubiera imaginado, ahora comprendía la falta de delicadeza que había tenido para con el rubio. Y como debía de sentirse Naruto.

-Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto después de un largo tiempo Sasuke.

-Con qué?- pregunto Kiba, distraído, mientras intentaba derrotar al enemigo final de la 5ª pantalla de Metal Slug 2.

-Con Naruto, es raro que ni siquiera se nos acerque para charlar un poco...

-Tanto te preocupa?-Dijo un poco sarcástico Kiba, moviéndose exageradamente frente a la pantalla.

Sasuke le lanzó un mirada acecina que Kiba, obviamente no vio.

-Hey! Naruto, te juego una partida en el Pump it up – Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a los hermanos.

-No, estoy ocupado aquí- Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su hermano.

-Si es por Jira-chan, a él de seguro le gustará mirar- Insistió Sasuke impaciente.

-... Bueno...podría ser...-Se plantío- Jira-chan, quieres vernos jugar? – Le preguntó dulcemente.

-Sí!-Dijo el niño extendiendo muy alto los brazos y bajándose de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado de un salto.

Se paró cada uno en su correspondiente plataforma, eligieron la dificultad, luego se pusieron de acuerdo con el tema, esta era la primera vez que jugaban juntos.

Una vez empezaron, Sasuke notó que Naruto estaba obteniendo un puntaje de regular para abajo, y entre saltos lo vio echar rápidas miradas a su hermano, lo que molestó a Sasuke, comprendía el dolor y las dificultades por las que había atravesado el chico, pero le parecía extremadamente molesto que no se pudiera concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera su hermano.

Detuvo sus pies en seco, sin importarle el juego – Me voy a casa- sentenció Sasuke.

Casi cayéndose, Naruto se detuvo-Qué?...- Kiba y Shikamaru se voltearon para ver la espalda de Sasuke que se alejaba en dirección a la salida

-Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Naruto anonadado – Por qué te vas tan pronto?...

-Me tengo que encontrar con mi hermano, mintió.

-...-Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ni tuvo nada que decir, mientras Sasuke abandonaba el lugar y se dirigía irritado a su casa.

--

De tanto darle vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que el tema le afectaba más de lo que deseaba, abrió la puerta de su casa, y silencioso, entró a la sala don de se encontró con su hermano- Buenas tardes Itachi- Murmuró.

-Podrías decirme Itachi-nii de vez en cuando- Dijo este sintiéndose un poco frustrado por la indiferencia de su hermano.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado ignorando lo que su hermano le había reprochado, tomó el control del televisor y lo prendió sin decir nada, Itachi observó a su hermano menor mientras cambiaba los canales sin detenerse siquiera a mirar-Qué te molesta?-Preguntó el mayor apenado.

-Acaso dije que algo me molestara?-espetó Sasuke molesto.

-Que cruel...-Se lamentó- No sabes esconder tus estados de animo demasiado bien Sasuke-kun.

-De todos modos, no sé por qué debería contarte a ti.

-Siempre que te fastidias por algo te molestas conmigo!

-Deberías preguntarte por qué!

-Sé que te molesta que te pregunte por lo que te sucede, pero me preocupas – Dijo Itachi abatido- Soy tu hermano mayor después de todo.

-Qué se creen los hermanos mayores? Acaso si nos vigilan lo suficiente lograrán alejar todo lo malo de nuestro alrededor? – Agredió a Itachi sin razón.

El mayor lo miró unos segundos en silencio- No... No entiendes...

-Explícame!

-je... –Rió nervioso- Para un hermano mayor, cuando recibe un hermano, uno debe cuidar de él, te sientes responsable de él...

-Pero no le eres.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno siente.

-...-Estaba confundido, no sabia como debía tomarlo.

-Lo que te molesta tiene que ver con esto verdad?- Dijo Itachi dando en el blanco.

-Sí...

-Pero no es por mi, verdad?

-No, claro que no.-Realmente no tenia nada que reprocharle a su hermano.

-Vas a decirme?- Siempre había sido así entre ellos, Sasuke nunca quería decirle nada, por lo que debía rebuscárselas para sacarle las cosas.

-Un amigo mío... un conocido, mejor dicho, esta completamente obsesionado con su hermano menor, y eso me irritó ya que salimos en grupo y él llevó al niño con él, pero lo único que hacia era atender al chico y nada más.

-Es excesivamente sobre protector...

-Sí... pero... Su madre murió hace unos años...y yo...-Comenzó a vacilar.

-Tranquilo-Dijo Itachi al tiempo que le propinaba unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza a su hermano-No te sientas mal por lo que pensaste, no le dijiste nada horrible verdad?

-Claro que no, solo me fui de ahí...

-Lo comprendes verdad? Pero igualmente te molesta...

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a esquivar la mirada de su hermano, ya no era un niño para que él tuviera que ayudarlo de este modo... que vergonzoso era... que patético se sentía.

-Trata de pensar mejor las cosas antes de hacer algo-Se alejó sonriendo- sé un buen amigo con él, debe sentirse bastante solo, con toda esa carga...

-No es mi amigo!

-Claro...-Dijo sarcástico Itachi que, en el Sasuke que tenia frente a él, seguía viendo al pequeño niño malhumorado y testarudo.

Fin de:

Punk love!/Capítulo 4

Responsabilidad.


	5. Sin avanzar

----

Realmente lamento el retraso! Sé que fue mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste el capitulo, por favor sigan dejando reviews que me encantan, muchas gracias a todos ^^

----

**Punk love!**

**Capitulo 5**:

Sin avanzar.

Con una expresión entre alegre y avergonzada, entró presuroso en la sala de profesores donde se encontraba ya el profesor Hatake.

-Ka... Kakashi-sensei, no es muy temprano para usted? – Se sorprendió de encontrarlo.

-Digamos que no me he ido de aquí...- dijo cansado.

-Cómo?!- Hizo una mueca de desconcierto y se acercó preocupado.

-No es para tanto, no soy un adolescente, tampoco soy un anciano, y no vamos a decir que esta es la primera vez que no duermo...

Iruka se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero lo tomo como una mal interpretación, de seguro Kakashi-senpai, que siempre había sido admirado por Umino, se refería a las noches de estudio, si, de seguro era eso...

-Ha comido algo senpai?- Preguntó tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

-Estuve todo el rato buscando los exámenes de segundo, y no los he encontrado, el celador no ha querido darme nada.... así que no como nada desde el almuerzo de ayer...

-Pero... si ayer no almorzó, senpai!

-...Unm... que mal, no lo recordaba...

Iruka puso el paquete sobre la mesa- Vamos a comer esto, también haré café – Se dirigió a una lacena y sacó las tazas y el café.

-Prefiero té, ya he tomado como cinco cafés... o fueron diez?

-Esta usted loco, senpai?- Dijo mirando el tarro de café y comprobando que de seguro se habría tomado unas quince tazas – Se siente bien del estomago, no quiere ir a la enfermería?

-Deja de hacer berrinches y tráeme el té, Umino-san.- Se sentó pesadamente en la silla y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que había traído Iruka.

Iruka cerró la boca y terminó de preparar el té y el café, una vez los dos en la mesa y comenzaron a comer los panecillos con dulce de judías en el centro.

-Que le parecen los bocadillos, Kakashi-senpai?-Preguntó expectante Umino.

-Sabes donde venden unos realmente buenos de estos? En esa pequeña tienda que esta cerca de la estación del metro que....

Si dijera que estaba escuchando, seria una mentira pues en ese preciso instante sus oídos se cerraron, o mas bien se rompieron. Si solo hubiera dicho "están deliciosos Umino-san" habría sido suficiente para hacerlo realmente feliz.

-Te sucede algo?- Preguntó viendo la cara inmóvil de su acompañante.

-... Nada, no es nada... – Dijo torpemente.

---

Realmente la situación era horrible, se habían golpeado e insultado muchas veces, pero ignorarse era extremadamente incomodo, Para empeorar la situación, en las primeras dos horas tuvieron a Kakashi-sensei semiinconsciente babeando en el escritorio y murmurando algo acerca de judías rojas o algo así.

En este momento, Iruka había repartido cuadernillos y solo se había dedicado a estar sentado y observar, se podría decir que, desilusionadamente por las ventanas del aula y parecía estar completamente sumido ensimismo.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos y casi arrepentido al sentir el aura destructiva que les rodeaba - Chicos... El profesor me ha pedido que les dijera que recojan los cuadernillos y los trabajos...

Naruto miró fijamente a Shikamaru y mediante señas le pregunto que pasaba con Sasuke, Shikamaru fingió no saber nada, especialmente porque Sasuke había notado las señas.

-Yo juntaré los cuadernillos- Sentenció sin mirar a sus compañeros y se dispuso a su tarea. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos- Pero que le pasa a este?- Preguntó algo alterado el rubio.

-Quizás deberías preguntárselo- Dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto frunció el seño-Ni que me importara.

-Acabas de preguntarme por él- Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que Uzumaki le escupiría la cara, pero resulto que este no respondió en absoluto, solo se quedó mirando a un lado con el seño fruncido.

- Nara, vuelve a tu sitio, Uzumaki, te vas a quedar ahí sentado?

- Ya va, ya va, sensei- Se levantó desanimado y tomó su tarea y la de Sasuke, al tiempo que Shikamaru se escabullía a su asiento. Una vez terminó se dispuso a volver a su asiento cuando lo interrumpió Iruka-sensei – Uzumaki, Uchiha parece haber olvidado llevar los cuadernillos que usaron ustedes, alcánzalos a la biblioteca, por favor.

- Sí- Contesto agarrandolos y saliendo pensativo del aula.

En el pasillo vio volver a Sasuke por el corredor, fue aminorando la marcha hasta que se detuvo por completo a la espera de su compañero, una vez lo tuvo bastante cerca se le partieron los labios levemente pero sus palabras se escucharon claras- Si no me dices por qué estas enojado no puedo hacer nada... – Si no hubiera estado viendo los ojos negros de Sasuke desde antes de pronunciar palabra, no seria capaz de mantenerla frente a esos despiadados ojos pardos. Pero aun por fuera, se mantenía con la mirada vivaz.

Sasuke aparto su inconmovible mirada de los profundos ojos azules que lo miraban tercos-No es como si te importara- Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba nuevamente su marcha hacia el aula dejándolo ahí, solo, él había escuchado eso? ....

Se sentía mal, realmente no entendía como era posible, si para él, Sasuke, solo era un chico estúpido que se hacia el chulo y molestaba....

Realmente... era como una pelea de amigos, que extraño.

---

-No creo que sea bueno ir hoy....

-Estuviste toda la mañana diciendo que tu hermano necesitaría ese bendito almuerzo que olvidó.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso, no creo que quiera verme...

-Estas seguro de que no secuestras sus almuerzos solo para llevárselos a clase?

-Claro que no! Solo es que siempre fue descuidado con esas cosas.

Kisame ya no sabia si debía decirle que tenia complejo de hermano ó solo ignorarlo, pero la cuestión era que ya no lo soportaba....

-Hagamos una cosa, vayamos y dejémosle el almuerzo a algún profesor o preceptor, así no tendrás que fastidiarlo y él comerá su almuerzo.

-.... Realmente... a veces no sé que haria sin ti...-Dijo apenado ya que era la solución más sencilla al asunto.

-Yo sí sé que harías, morirías de un ataque de pánico o algo así...

---

-Umino-san! – dijo yendo tras él- me alcanzas a mi casa? No estoy como para caminar...

-Sí...- Dijo, realmente tenia ganas de enviar al senpai por correo a un país lejano y no verlo nunca más, pero tampoco él tenia culpa de ser tan poco delicado.

Se subieron al auto pero no hablaron durante el viaje en absoluto, Iruka no se atrevía ni a mirarlo de soslayo.

-Kakashi-senpai, ya hemos llegado – Se detuvo el auto pero Kakashi no bajo- Senpa... –Se detuvo al encontrarse con el rostro dormido del senpai, se acercó silencioso a la piel blanca de su acompañante, sintió su pausada respiración, le beso tímidamente la mejilla y prácticamente no lo toco. Se alejó avergonzado y aturdido, bajó del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de Kakashi- Senpai! Senpai! –Al ver que no reaccionaba le palpó el hombro repetidas veces y siguió llamándolo – Despierta!!

-Por qué gritas tanto?

-Llegamos, ve a dormir a tu cama- Lo ayudo a incorporarse y se quedó observando la leve hinchazón de sus párpados por el sueño- Hazme... Hazme el favor de cambiarte de ropa antes de dormir.

-Sí, si. – Dijo y cerró la puerta tras de él dejando a Iruka solo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido la silueta de su senpai.

Fin de:

Punk love!//Capítulo 5

Sin avanzar.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	6. A pesar detodo,hoy puede ser un buen dia

**Punk love**

**Capitulo 6**:

A pesar de todo, hoy puede ser un buen día.

Habían pasado un par de días y el humor de Sasuke estaba bastante raro, Naruto no sabia exactamente que sucedía, pero el orgullo de Sasuke se debatía con la culpa que sentía este. Había hecho un gran desastre de un problema bastante tonto.

Se escabullía todos los días a la azotea de la escuela y no le dedicaba muchas palabras a nadie. Hurgó en su bolso y sacó una atado de cigarrillos, el viento golpeaba fuertemente pero a pesar de que la estación fría estaba llegando, Sasuke no había cambiado al uniforme de invierno. Lo único que lo cubría era una bufanda tejida extremadamente larga de color gris pardo.

La ventisca tomaba al humo y lo paseaba por un lado de su rostro harta desarmarlo a sus espaldas, era una sensación bastante solitaria la de estar allí perdido en la corriente.

-Sasuke!- Se escuchó la voz del rubio a sus espaldas- hey! – Se giró algo sorprendido para ver entrar a Naruto por la puerta de la escalera. Este tenia un abrigo grande de color naranja que pegaba bien con su estilo. Se acercó hasta el Uchiha y se sentó junto a él – Así que sigues escondiéndote aquí? – preguntó dedicándole una gran sonrisa, no se habían hablado en los últimos días, era obvio que Naruto se estaba esforzando por él, lo que no hizo más que hacer sentir mas miserable a Sasuke.

El rubio extendió su mano pidiéndole el cigarrillo, Sasuke dudó, pero finalmente accedió y se lo pasó. Le dio unas pitadas al cigarrillo, parecía estar meditando algo con la mirada fija en el horizonte –Sabes, Sasuke – Puso el cigarrillo ente sus labios – Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, perdona, si?

Sasuke lo miró y sonrió apenas – No, debería ser yo quien pida perdón – robó el cigarrillo de los labios del rubio y se lo llevó a los suyos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Qué es tan gracioso, usuratonkachi?

-Entonces yo gano- Soltó una carcajada.

-Uh?

-Nada, no importa- la amplia sonrisa de Naruto relucía en aquel día gris, y Sasuke estaba deseoso de contagiarse....

---

-Umino-san..-Llamó la voz de Kurenai-sensei entrando a la sala de profesores.

-Iruka-san no esta aquí- dijo Kakashi a la mujer.

-Qué raro, hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí... antes pasaba todo el tiempo aquí...

-Es verdad, desde que se va a no sé que lugar me tengo que ocupar del té yo mismo – suspiró amargamente.

-Eso es muy cruel Kakashi-sensei! Si sigue diciendo esas cosas nunca nadie volverá a servirle el té!

-No! no me maldigas – Dejó escapar una carcajada- Umino-san es un adulto, tendrá sus motivos.

-De todos modos debería darle esto – Sacó un libro de su bolso- Podria entregárselo por mi, Kakashi-san?

-No puedes dárselo mañana?

-Pero yo solo vengo este día a esta escuela, recién podría dárselo la semana próxima, y Umino-san realmente lo quería...

-Esta bien, si ese es el caso... – Extendió su mano y agarró el libro- Intentaré dárselo.

-Muchas gracias! – se sonrió aliviada- me retiro entonces.

-Mis saludos a Asuma-san- Le dijo mientras Kurenai desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

Observó atento la tapa del libro – Cocina? No sabia que a Umino-san le gustaran estas cosas...- Guardó el libro en su bolso – supongo que en algún momento lo veré...

---

Se soltó el cabello y lo acomodó despreocupadamente con las manos, llevaba yendo a ese lugar toda una semana, le agradecía a Hayate-san por enseñarle el lugar, la sala de video de la escuela no era muy usada, era mas un deposito que otra cosa. Le gustaba sentarse allí a corregir los trabajos de su clase, aunque no podía acostumbrarse a la soledad de aquel lugar. No había quien lo llamara o lo necesitara allí, era bastante triste en realidad. Pero de momento era menos triste que la sala de profesores.

- ya es hora de irse- dijo al silencio y comenzó a juntar sus cosas.

Se escuchó sonar la campana e Iruka salió al pasillo y se sumergió en la multitud de alumnos que se retiraban.

-Iruka-sensei!-Se escucho sorprendida la voz de una chica, el profesor se giró para encontrarse con Sakura, una de sus alumnas de segundo año- Su cabello se ve realmente genial!

-Qué?! – dijo dándose cuenta de que había olvidado recogerlo antes de salir- que descuidado...

-Realmente se ve muy bien así! De seguro Iruka-sensei conseguiría muchas novias de esta forma.

-No digas esas cosas Haruno-chan – No podía controlar la situación, había alumnos juntándose a su alrededor - Chicos, por favor, sigan con lo que hacían... – se había armado un gran jaleo a su alrededor.

-Podemos sacarle una foto? – Preguntaba Ino-chan.

-Por favor- Insistía Ten-ten.

-Dejende burlarse de mi, por favor, paren- estas chicas eran peor que controlar a Sasuke y Naruto juntos....

-CHICAS!- Se escucho fuerte la voz de un hombre – Dejen de interrumpir el paso en el corredor.

-Oh! Es Kakashi-sensei! – Se oyó decir y las chicas fueron dejando el lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-Gra...gracias...- Lamentaba realmente verse así...

-Umino-san?!- Dijo sorprendido al ver al profesor a quien no había reconocido – que distinto te ves así.

-Uh, si, fui descuidado y no noté que lo llevaba suelto – Dijo apenado sin poder mirar a su senpai al rostro.

-Te queda muy bien así, es realmente sorprendente – Dijo Hatake tomando el cabello entre sus manos – Es completamente negro!

Avergonzado retrocedio- Lo.. Lo siento, debo irme ahora! – dijo y desapareció dejándolo ahí solo.

-El... Libro...- Recordó.

---

-Estoy en casa! – Se escuchó la voz de Minato en la pequeña casa.

El pequeño niño corrió y se sujetó a su padre con la misma emoción de todos los días.

-Hoy Jira-chan puso la mesa – Dijo con infantil orgullo a su padre.

-Que bien! – Dijo y acarició al cabeza de su hijo menor – Naruto-kun?

-En la cocina, oto-san!

La mesa estaba servida t Naruto se quitaba el delantal mientras su padre dejaba a Jiraya en sus silla.

-Tan buena como siempre-dijo viendo la comida en su plato.

-Gracias- se sonrió ampliamente el hijo mayor.

La comida no tardó mucho en desaparecer de los platos- Jira-chan...- Dijo Minato acariciando la frente de su hijo que se había quedado dormido en la mesa. Lo levantó en brazos y se levantó de la silla.

- Hoy Jira-chan a ayudado mucho, por eso debe de estar tan cansado – Dijo el hijo mayor dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.

-Naruto-kun...

-Sí?

-Gracias.

La sonrisa de Naruto se mostró amplia para su padre – No es nada, oto-san.

Fin de:

Punk love/Capítulo 6

A pesar de todo, hoy puede ser un buen día.


	7. Corazones rotos y rompecorazones

"Las relaciones entre las personas, son por lo general, en extremo subestimadas. Querer a alguien solo es el inicio del sufrimiento, la vulnerabilidad; pero más allá de eso uno se debe preguntar si realmente vale la pena darle tanto poder a otra persona..."

**Punk love**

**Capitulo 7**:

Corazones rotos y rompecorazones.

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte sobre la chapa olivácea del chasis del auto – Cuanto mas puede tardar? – Su pálida mano envuelta en la lana tejida de un grueso guante presionó repetidamente la bocina del automóvil – Baja de una maldita vez!

Tras unos veinte minutos de espera se escapó de su refugio y corrió encogido hacia la puerta del edificio y presionó el botón adjunto al grabado en la placa que rezaba "8º D".

-Sí?

-Maldita sea Umino-san! Me dices a las siete y me dejas bajo la lluvia media hora!

-Kakashi-senpai?!- Se escucho alborotado a través del audífono del portero eléctrico – Disculpa, pasa por favor!

Se escucho un chirrido y con solo empujar la puerta se abrió.

* * *

-Permiso...

-Pasa, pasa!- Abrió la puerta Iruka un tanto alterado y otro tanto avergonzado – Realmente lo siento, se me ha juntado todo y me he quedado sin tiempo...

-No te preocupes – Dijo sacudiendo el agua de su pelo cano al tiempo que entraba a la habitación – Yo también debí haberte llamado, pero se me quedó seco el móvil y como todo el dinero me lo he gastado en el auto...

-No, no ha sido cosa tuya, lo siento – Se corrió e pelo húmedo atestado con fragancia fresca del shampoo recién enjuagado – Siéntate por favor – hizo un ademán inclinando el cuerpo invitándolo a pasar.

Se sentó pesadamente en la silla de caño negro tapizada – Tienes buena calefacción aquí – dijo al tiempo que estiraba sus extremidades y se deshacía del abrigo y los guantes.

-Es solo el horno- murmuró mientras cruzaba la habitación y se metía en la cocina que solo estaba dividida por un umbral sin puerta- Un té?

- Me encantaría.- Se escuchó un alboroto metálico – Deberías abrigarte para salir, afuera esta el maldito Polo Sur!

-Deja de maldecir!

-OH! Lo siento, no me sé controlar a veces – Se sonrió a si mismo torpemente.

Hubo un momento de confortante silencio acompañado del tintineo de la porcelana, Iruka salió llevando las dos tazas en una mano y en la otra un gran plato cargado de galletas de avena.

-Pásamelo- dijo al tiempo que atrapaba una de las tasas en el aire y se la apropiaba, las manos de Umino terminaron de dejar las cosas en la mesa al tiempo que este tomaba asiento en una silla junto a su senpai.

-El invierno viene enserio este año – musito tomando un sorbo de té.

-Lo dice el chico de la sudadera y los shorts...

-Solo es mi ropa de dormir, la calefacción y las mantas hacen milagros – Se encogió como si quisiera meterse en su taza.

Kakashi comenzó a comer – Están calientes! – se quejó con la boca abierta y resoplando.

-Recién salidas del horno – sorbió te – Literalmente.

Umino-san aun seguía rehuyendo a la compañía de Kakashi-sensei, pero su auto había muerto estrepitosamente frente a la escuela el día anterior. Así que no había mas remedio que aceptar su ofrecimiento de llevarlo al trabajo.

"Donde esta el amable Iruka-san?" se preguntó Kakashi mirando su reflejo en la superficie de la taza – Como te va con tus clases? – Preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

- Bien, nada nuevo.

-.... – Eso si fue corto, y ni siquiera lo había mirado al responder- Te siguen molestando tus alumnas?

-....- Iruka lo miró sorprendido – Sí, muy seguido desde entonces, no sé que tiene de especial esto – Dijo y señaló su cabello – es muy común, negro además.

-Aunque te sienta muy bien – era verdad no lo podía negar...

Iruka lo fulminó con sus ojos pardos – Pero no esta bien, no esta bien que me persigan solo por como me queda este peinado – Parecía muy irritado- es idiota...

No sabia muy bien porque, pero sentía que ese "idiota" era solo y exclusivamente para él – Es verdad, no puedes gustarles solo de ese modo, eso no es "gustar".

La mirada agresiva de Iruka vaciló un poco y luego se dirigió a su taza sistemáticamente.

-Es injusto para ti, verdad?

Iruka no se movió, pero era obvio que estaba sorprendido, aunque no había cambiado su expresión ni se había movido ni un milímetro, pero Kakashi podía ver como el abismo de sus ojo se volvía menos profundo.

-Quizás.... – murmuró.

-je... – se sonrió nervioso, hablar con Umino-san siempre lo había calmado, es mas, se aseguraba de tenerlo cerca, pero ya no era así, ahora solo lo hacia sentirse estresado y nervioso pero aún así lo seguía intentando.

-Bueno... – Murmuró, sentía una enorme inquietud, sabia que si seguía hablando sin rumbo no llegaría a ninguna parte, así que cerró la boca justo después de pronunciar palabra. Obviamente Iruka no tenia ánimos de hablar....

-----------

Estaba un poco mojado y eso ya le hastiaba, era demasiado temprano para eso. Cerró su paraguas, ya habían pasado muchas cosas y el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, a pesar de que todo pareciera haber empezado ayer, el principio del año realmente ya estaba en el pasado.

Se giró para ir al salón de clases pero se chocó contra alguien – perdón... – se disculpó al tiempo que intentaba ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica de su clase, aunque no recordaba su nombre y tampoco haber hablado con ella.

-Pe-perdón, Sasuke-kun – se disculpó ella.

El la esquivó y continuó por su camino tranquilamente.

- Espera! – Lo detuvo ellas débilmente.

Sasuke se giró de nuevo hacia ella- Si?

-Me – me preguntaba, Sasuke-kun – ella se sonrojó – si tu podrías....

Solo en ese momento, él se detuvo a observar que ella llevaba una carta entre las manos.

- Si ... si tu podrías.... ayudarme con esto....- extendió torpemente la carta hacia él.

Uchiha tomó el papel y lo observó detenidamente – Tu – El semblante se le endureció y se le heló la mirada - ... pretendes que le dé esto por ti a Naruto?

- Si ... si quieres... – Ella se encogió en su sitio, avergonzada y asustada.

-Tu....- Sasuke la miró fríamente, y luego desvió la mirada hacia la carta sin delicadeza alguna para ver su nombre - ...Hinata-chan, pretendes que le de esto en tu lugar?

Ella se asustó y retrocedió un paso.

-Si estas tan asustada como para darle personalmente tu declaración de amor – dijo groseramente – no tienes derecho ni a estar enamorada. – y así, simplemente cortó la carta por la mitad y se la devolvió – píenselo, quieres?

Ella rompió en llanto y se alejó de él sin miramientos, había sido realmente malo con ella, no era su mejor día, pero aun así él odiaba la actitud que esa chica había tenido.

-Sasuke! – Saludó Naruto mienta cerraba su paraguas – llegas tarde también? – Sonreía contento.

-Sí – respondió huraño, pero Naruto, como siempre, ignoró esto y lo saludó con un golpecito en el hombro mientras se dirigían al aula.

Fin de:

Punk love/Capítulo 7

Corazones rotos y rompecorazones.


End file.
